Ravenhill Wikia
This page is provided to the Ravenhill Wikia Guild (RWG) to provide information about the guild or other information as they desire. In view of wiki philosophy it is a public space. = Welcome to the Ravenhill Wikia Guild (RWG)! = General info We’re a very friendly and relaxed bunch here, so hopefully it won’t take you long to feel right at home! Don’t hesitate to ask questions—nothing is too stupid, we love to help! Use the button at the bottom left of the Chat tab to request lives. Request as often as you can—it helps members earn doves, and earns points for the guild. We send twine or lazurite back and forth to each other as often as possible for the same reasons—doves for members, points for the guild. Some members like to time their requests for the top of the hour, so at busy times you will see requests appearing and disappearing at lightning speed during this “twine fling”. Please request twine or lazurite whenever you can. Don’t hesitate to request anything else you actually need, too, of course! Collectors’ Coop ''' We also have a group within the guild called the Collectors’ Coop (CC). The people in this group (25 at present) have each selected one collection to combine over and over to work towards the higher rewards available for doing this. At present, rewards increase after you have combined a collection 15 times, then move to maximum-level rewards after you have combined a collection 100 times. So this is a long-term project, and a bit of a gamble given that MyTona makes continual changes to the game! If you stay in our guild a little while and seem to be a regular contributor, we will invite you to join the CC. If you decide to do so, you will choose one collection not previously selected by another member as your exclusive collection. Everyone in the CC will send you everything they have for your collection, and in return, you will send them everything you can for their chosen collections. You can see the collections chosen so far at the bottom of this page. It will be up to you whether you join the CC or not—whatever suits your style of play. Some members prefer to gather collections in their own way. You do not have to be super active to join, just a regular player. We ask that you hold off joining until you feel confident that you will be sticking with this game and our guild. We love to be generous, and if we send someone lots of stuff for their collection, and then they soon leave the game, it spoils that collection for a future member. '''Membership policy Up until now (March 2019), our guild has always been very generous in allowing players to remain inactive for long periods before deleting them. However, we are now a busy guild with only a few openings for new members. So, our current policy is that players who are inactive for longer than one week will be in danger of deletion to make way for new members. If you know you will be absent for some reason, please let us know and we will be sure not to delete you. And if you become inactive for some unforeseeable reason and get deleted, please reapply to join, either through the game or by leaving a message for us on the wiki. Be a part of a fun and creative guild Guild members have created games such as Circle pass and Gift chain. We enjoy discussions and friendships worldwide. COLLECTOR’S COOP UpdatePics Doctor’s Past (Amy) medal—Theater Bess: DystopianM: Zephyr: 20 marriage records, 3 photos, 1 fountain pen 12/5 Test of Courage (Bess) Zephyr: 3 donkeys, 7 cards, 13 dolls, 17 bells, 9 clubs 11/5 Restoring the Theater (Caron) Zephyr: 10 candles, 6 plays 11/5 Suspect’s Ring (Cheezer) Zephyr: 3 loupes, 12 scales, 22 tweezers 12/5 Trap for Monsters (Cindy) Zephyr: 29 alloys, 2 nets, 9 tool kits 12/5 Biography of a Star (Dee) Zephyr: 7 paper and pen, 14 cakes, 1 photo of house, 8 photos of theater 12/5 Thunder and Lightning (Dragon) Zephyr: NA Dangerous Trip (DystopianM) Zephyr: 2 suits, 18 scent concealers, 7 binoculars, 1 camera, 3 backpacks 12/5 Search for the Actress (Grayson) Zephyr: 20 diadems, 4 shoes, 7 bottles, 3 rings 12/5 Paying for Help (Jen) comb, Theater Zephyr: 1 mirror 12/5 Helping the Needy (Jo) Zephyr: 12 ragout, 24 keys, 13 books 12/5 Fighting with the Shadow (Kissa) Zephyr: 3 talismans, 2 shadows, 7 butterflies, 6 canes, 5 traps 12/5 Mysterious Lady (Lu) Zephyr: 8 shawls, 2 pearls, 26 fans, 7 feathers, 3 hair sticks 12/5 Scandalous Article (Luci) Zephyr: 22 newspaper pages, 26 directories, 4 photographs, 3 topaz, 25 cameras 12/5 Ravenhill Rose (Mcal) Zephyr: 35 shields, 6 articles, 6 chests, 19 notes, 9 boxes 12/5 Search for Jerry (Mphf) Zephyr: 11 lists, 18 bandages, 10 lists, 1 bow tie 12/5 Ghostly Wreath (MsKat) Zephyr: 4 photos, 37 wreaths, 4 earrings, 1 portrait, 3 shadows 12/5 Case of the Ravens (Nanagina) Zephyr: 3 novels, 3 ID cards, 18 codes, 7 boxes 12/5 Fire in the Theater (Nate) Zephyr: 25 suits, 14 pincers, 3 extinguishers, 4 buckets, 47 ladders 12/5 Dark Ether (Sixel) Zephyr: 25 clocks, 8 pencils, 6 roses, 14 recordings, 11 addresses 12/5 Saving the Townspeople (Sootiesmom) Zephyr: 19 leaflets, 9 maps, 17 masks, 14 signs, 8 megaphones 12/5 Monsters with Marks (Vovo4and2) Zephyr: 27 marks, 7 fish, 17 diaries, 1 glasses case, 33 testimonies 12/5 Gathering Rumors (Yhang) Zephyr: 14 baskets, 7 cards, 10 chess sets, 3 magazines 12/5 Andrew Rivers’ Childhood (Zephyr)